The Horror
by Satu-D-2
Summary: SweetestIrony entry. Eraser and Sharpener work together to do a double date with Videl and Gohan. But why are the two so against the idea? What could be so bad about a little musical? Rated for safety :D Oneshot


AN. Okay, so here's my entry into SweetestIrony's April contest. Theme: Fools of Love. Basically, just embarrass Gohan and/or Videl as much as possible. Well, this is the first thing that came into my head. It could also work in a kinda...well...costume themed thing, but I'm gonna focus on the embarrassment. The POV changes between Videl and Gohan, starting with the female of the pair. Now, this is just the first thing that came into my head. And I'm kinda a freak. So deal with it XD

* * *

"Eraser, you die tonight."

Eraser grinned evilly, then poked out her tongue as she gently swiped the mascara brush upwards. The eyelid she was focusing on flickered and mascara spread in a black smear over the pale skin.

"Stop it!" she scolded, using her free hand to slap at the bare shoulder of the girl in front of her. "You keep moving and I'll never be able to get this finished." She tried again, with much the same result. She straightened and crossed her arms, glaring as much as she was able to at the young woman in the chair, who glared back with far more fury and distaste. "Now, Videl-chan, are you going to stay still or am I going to have to drug you again?"

"No..." Videl groaned and started to struggle against the ropes binding her to the chair, unable to break their hold on her, casting a desperate and fearful eye towards the clothes folded neatly just out of her reach, mocking her with the label propped up on them, her name written in swirling script.

**--Meanwhile, on the other side of town...--**

"Please!"

"Stay still."

"No! It BURNS!!"

Sharpener grinned and tugged down on the lower eyelid of the boy before him, wielding the eyeliner unprofessionally as he traced the line of his eye. The boy flinched backwards and a line of black appeared down his cheek.

"Gohan, you've gotta stay still. It's not like you're gonna be the only guy wearing eyeliner there."

He wiped off the line and tried again. This time Gohan stayed still, but his wrists strained against the ropes holding him. How much strength would he need to use to break it? Would it be enough to draw attention to himself? He couldn't let Sharpener know his real strength, but he couldn't just sit here and let himself be embarrassed like this either...could he?

While his mind whirled and tried desperately to figure out a plan of escape, Sharpener finished both eyes with eyeliner and had started with blush, dabbing it on unprofessionally. Gohan flushed, making Sharpener's job a little bit easier, and his eyes flicked to the side, burning a little from the overly thick eyeliner, resting on the costume the blonde had draped over the back of another chair, desperation filling him. No matter what, he couldn't be seen in public like that.

**--Back with Videl...--**

She strained and bucked against the ropes binding her to the chair, at least when Eraser's back was turned. When the blonde girl turned back she was still, smiling pleadingly.

"Eraser-chan," she said sweetly, batting her mascara-heavy eyelashes. "Please can you let me up?"

Eraser giggled and waggled her finger at Videl.

"Now, now, Videl-chan," she said, her tone falsely scolding. "I know you better than that. You only call me '-chan' when you want something. Silly girl. Nope, we're going on a double date and you're going to be wearing this."

She lifted the costume from the chair and held it against her own body, twirling and grinning and giggling. Videl watched, her cheeks flushing bright red. No, she couldn't. She'd look like such an idiot!

"Now, time for you to get changed," Eraser said, and she grinned evilly. "I'm going to loosen those ropes, and let you up, but you're going to have to get dressed into these, otherwise I'll post these pictures of you drooling in your sleep all over the school!"

Videl's eyes widened, and her blush deepened a little. Damn, she should have known better than to have a sleep over at Eraser's house. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "But I'm not happy."

"Don't care," Eraser sang. She loosened Videl's ropes and danced backwards, throwing the costume to her. "Get dressed, Videl-chan! The show starts in an hour!"

Videl grumbled as she turned her back, eyeing the costume with a violent eye. Damn...she was going to look like a freak...

**--Back with Gohan...--**

"Please don't make me do this, Sharpener-kun," Gohan begged, folding his hands in front of him, his eyes pleading. "I don't want to!"

"Shush," Sharpener said, putting one hand over Gohan's mouth, careful not to smear the bright red lipstick he was wearing. "Look, buddy, this wasn't even my idea. I'm only doing this coz I think it'll be hilarious! I'm going to be wearing something very similar anyway, so stop complaining and get dressed."

Gohan groaned to himself, then turned his back and looked with despair at the costume in his hands. This was going to be so embarrassing...

**--45 minutes later...--**

"Hurry up, dweeb, we're late!"

"It's not my fault! This was surprisingly difficult to get into!"

"Well, you'd still better hurry. Eraser is going to kill me!"

Gohan's eyes widened with shock as Sharpener continued to pull him along by his arm. Eraser? This was the first time the blonde girl's name had been mentioned. What did she have to do with this...?

Then they reached the theatre and it all clicked into place with horrible clarity. But of course. What else could it have been?

_**ROCKY HORROR SHOW**_

Or so claimed the marquee above the theatre door. How could he have been so stupid? Of course!

Then his eyes fell on the girls standing outside, and everything else disappeared. His gaze focused on the shorter of the two, his eyes widening, his stomach dropping to his feet and warmth building in his lower torso.

She was standing there, glaring openly at everyone who walked past, her makeup done to perfection (probably by the blonde beside her), her hair coiled in curls tossed haphazardly over her bare shoulders. Her torso was enclosed in a corset, laced tight, revealing the curve of her waist and the swell of her hip, pushing her bosom up to form not inconsiderable cleavage, the bright red contrasting against the black of the simple panties she was wearing. Her legs were covered with fishnet stockings, her skin milky white, peeking through the black netting, her feet pushed up in red high-heels. She was stunning.

"Vi...Videl-san..." he murmured, his eyes wide, willing his nose not to bleed.

--

Videl's head turned at the sound of the voice, and her mouth dropped open. There were Sharpener and Gohan, stomping towards them very unprofessionally. Videl couldn't stop a smile from growing on her face, before giggles started pushing from her throat.

Eraser instantly leapt on Sharpener, scolding him loudly, telling him they were going to miss the start now and it was all his fault. Gohan stood awkwardly to the side, his eyes bugging as they traced up and down Videl's body, his tongue hanging from his mouth. She had never seen him look so...well...turned on.

"Gohan-kun," she said, growled almost. "Stop looking at me like a piece of meat."

His eyes snapped up to her face, his tongue retracted into his mouth and he swallowed hard.

"H-hi, Videl-san," he stammered, his eyes occasionally darting back down to assess her body. She flushed, embarrassed by his uncontrolled lust, and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Focus, Gohan-kun," she said, and he jumped. "Now, what are you wearing?"

"Um..." He looked down at himself, then flushed quite an adorable shade of red, the colour colouring his whole face and seeping down his neck as well. "Well...pretty much the same as you, I expect..."

This was true. He was also wearing a corset, thankfully wearing boxers instead of the same kind of pants she was wearing, as well as fishnet stockings and high-heels. Sharpener and Eraser were wearing pretty much the same, though they both had feather boas and Sharpener was wearing skinny jeans instead of boxers and fishnet stockings.

"What cute couples we make," Eraser cooed, then slipped her arm into Sharpener's. "Time to go, it'll be starting soon."

--

Gohan flushed even darker at the idea of other people seeing him wearing this, but since Videl had seen him, what else did it matter? So long as his brother didn't see him. That would be a disaster.

Videl grabbed a hold of Gohan's arm and started to pull him into the theatre, thankfully not snuggling into his arm the way Eraser was doing to Sharpener. He thought he may faint if she did that. As it was, however, he was glad to get into the theatre and realise that though they may be the most dressed up out of the entire audience, other people had made an effort and Sharpener had been right, he wasn't the only guy wearing eye-liner.

The phantoms, dressed in their best and wandering around the audience prior to the show, spotted them and grinned, walking over. One of the girls rubbed her body against Gohan's as he made his way to his seat, turning his face bright red. Videl yanked him away from her, growling low in her throat, only to be distracted by one of the men blocking her way with one arm, bending down, and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Now it was her turn to turn bright red, before Gohan pulled her back to him, his arms circling her protectively, a jealous growl now coming from his throat. The phantom grinned, not phased by Gohan's show of protectiveness, and strode away, his hips switching in the tiny shorts he was wearing, leaning over another girl in the audience.

They found their seats and sat down, both Videl and Gohan flushing bright red. Eraser and Sharpener were laughing quietly behind their hands, their faces red too, but with the effort it was taking not to burst out laughing at the embarrassment of their friends.

"Um...you've got a thing on your cheek," Gohan said, his voice now gentle again, his cheeks red as he averted his eyes.

Videl lifted her hand to the cheek the phantom had kissed, turning her face away too. "Oh..."

It was a perfect kiss mark, bright red outlined with darker lip-liner. Gohan found himself getting upset just looking at it. And so, unable to stop himself, he turned her face towards him, and kissed her other cheek, leaving his own perfect kiss mark on her skin.

She looked at him with wide eyes, then grabbed the front of his corset and pulled him down, kissing him hard on the lips, her eyes sliding closed. He reacted instantly, pulling her closer, his arms wrapped tight around her, his lips parting.

They were interrupted almost instantly by Eraser giggling, "You'll miss the start of the show, Videl-chan, Gohan-kun."

Sharpener sniggered to himself, then said, "Yeah, guys, focus. Jeez, it's not like these tickets were cheap, you know."

The two teenagers leapt apart, turning even more red, not looking at each other, focusing on the stage as the lights dimmed. But their hands met and twined together, their grips tight, each holding the promise that they would continue at a later date, when they were alone.

Their eyes met just once during the whole show (including the interval), for a fleeting moment, and both looked away quickly, blushing even more viciously. Yes, they had made total idiots of themselves, both by wearing these outfits and then by making out in front of everyone who had been bothered to look, but it had, in both of their minds, been completely and totally worth it.

* * *

AN. And there you have it. I love Rocky Horror. It's brilliant :D For those of you who don't know: the phantoms are the extras of the stage show, the ones in the background. You know, the ones who act as the audience when Rocky comes back to life. Anyway, they're adorable (most of them are gorgeous, if I do say so myself :D at least, they were when I saw them in Melbourne) and before the show starts they swan around the theatre, never talking, but harrassing the audience as best they can XD When I saw it (well, one of the times I saw it, there were more than one) there was a bald guy sitting in one of the rows in front of me, and one of the guy phantoms just swooped down and kissed him on the crown of his head. It was such a perfect lip-mark, it was the 'inspiration' for one of the scenes in this :D I likes it so much! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm rating this for safety, by the way: I'm not sure how Videl and Gohan dressed in female lingerie ranks (sweatdrop)


End file.
